


Not Dating

by pretense



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they’re after the same thing doesn’t mean that they’re dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dating

Huff. Grumble. Tap tap tap.

Twitch. Glance. Glare.

The droning monotony is broken by two sets of ringtones.

Beni blinks out of sleep mode, flapping his wings to announce a new e-mail has arrived. “About time too,” he quips. Koujaku lifts his Coil to read it, the relieved expression on him growing dimmer and dimmer by the second.

“Tsch.”

The disgruntled sound from beside him finally gets Koujaku to put his Coil down, frowning deeper than before. “Aoba can’t make it,” he says, the first words he’s spoken in the last twenty minutes.

Noiz turns off his Coil and stands up, hands in his pockets.

“Wait, where are you going?” Koujaku asks, getting on his feet as well.

“Leaving,” is Noiz’s curt reply.

Beni’s feathers ruffle up. “How rude!”

“There’s no point.” Noiz stares down the Allmate. “Aoba’s not coming. I have better things to do.”

Koujaku fumes silently, cursing Aoba for putting him in this situation. Except not really. Aoba’s a dear friend, and he sounded truly apologetic in his e-mail. Still. “I already bought tickets,” he grudgingly reveals. “It’s for Aoba and me but given our situation I suppose you can have the other one.”

“I don’t need your charity,” Noiz states in a point-blank fashion which only serves to rile up the older man.

“It’s called courtesy!” Koujaku grits out. “Though I shouldn’t have expected a punk like you to know it.”

“We’d rather not see your third wheeling face, anyway,” Beni chimes in.

Noiz blinks, face unreadable while processing the information until he finally decides on a frown. “Third wheel? You and Aoba... You two are going out?”

Koujaku’s face colors and Beni realizes his mistake, averting his gaze in shame.

“So are you?” Noiz presses, suddenly dangerous.

“What? Best friends can’t go to the movies together anymore?” Koujaku deflects.

“Aoba invited me, though,” Noiz murmurs to himself in a calculating manner. “He doesn’t know it’s a date then...”

“Oi! Don’t get ahead of yourself!” Koujaku warns but Noiz ignores him.

“So this means you’re still putting on the moves.” Noiz smirks at his conclusion. “You’re style is outdated, old man.”

“And what would you know about dating?” Koujaku scoffs, eyeing the blond critically from head to toe.

Noiz, who has turned to walk away, stops at those words. He faces Koujaku wearing a determined expression. “You wanna go?” he challenges.

Koujaku’s brows knit together in confusion. “What?”

“You. Me.” Noiz takes a step closer with every word. “Right here. Right now.”

“Don’t you start a fight in the middle of the mall!” Beni screeches, flying off Koujaku’s shoulder.

Noiz ignores the Allmate in favor of intimidating the man who is now very clearly labeled as a rival. “Let’s see what you got going, old man.”

“What are you talking about?” Koujaku grabs Beni before someone calls security on them for causing a commotion.

“Movie date,” Noiz states plainly. “Well, _not-date_ , actually.” His lips twist into a frown as though the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Food’s on me.” Without waiting for Koujaku’s reply, he heads off to the snack bar.

“What a weirdo,” Beni chirps. “Oi, Koujaku, let’s just leave.”

Looking torn, Koujaku’s shoulders droop. “Ah, but... I was really looking forward to the movie. And the tickets are non-refundable, Beni.”

“So?” Beni squirms out of Koujaku’s grip and perches on his shoulder. “You can’t seriously think of taking him on.”

“But–”

It’s a limited release. Period films aren’t big these days and this one is a classic. Koujaku has fond memories of watching it in his younger years. He wanted to share the experience with Aoba, to build up on their relationship so they could maybe reach the next step but instead...

“Ah, damn it.” Koujaku gives his Allmate an apologetic smile. “I guess there’s no helping it.”

Seeing Koujaku’s resolve, Beni rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say. Don’t blame me when you pop a vein over that guy.”

“Yes, yes.” Setting Beni to sleep mode, Koujaku places him inside his kimono. With a shake of his head, Koujaku goes after Noiz.

* * *

“Here.”

A pile of food gets shoved into his arms the minute he gets to the snack counter.

“What the–” Koujaku assesses the assortment of food incredulously. “Are you planning on feeding the whole theater?”

“Of course not,” Noiz sniffs, holding a cardboard carrier in one hand with two upsized drinking cups on it. “There’s that saying – the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach? Seems relevant.”

“Or you’re just trying to give me diarrhea,” Koujaku mutters under his breath. “There’s no way we can finish all of this!”

“Giving up so soon?”

The snide remark gets fire burning under Koujaku’s skin. “Hell no. Come on. It’s showing at Cinema Six.”

* * *

There’s a moderate queue outside the cinema, made up of mostly males – aged between their early twenties to their late forties, some of them with dates. Koujaku doesn’t want to look into what it might mean for him. He’s distracted by a brief flash of light and he finds Noiz tapping away on his Coil. The image on screen makes the hair on his arms stand up. “Wha – What is that?”

Noiz side-eyes him and continues to type. “I’m sending it to Aoba. Gotta make good impressions, right?”

The photo has Noiz in the foreground, looking at the camera and sticking out his pierced tongue. In the background is Koujaku with an unappealing pose, burdened with all the food in his arms.

“I wasn’t even looking,” complains Koujaku. “Take another one.”

“Nope.” With a smirk, Noiz sends the captioned pic to Aoba.

* * *

8-bit music cuts through Junk Shop Mediocrity, half-drowned by the commotion.

“Aoba.” Ren hops to the counter table from his seat, wagging his tail to get the man’s attention. “A new e-mail has arrived from Noiz. There is a photo attachment.”

“Ah – hold on,” a distracted voice replies from the back aisle.

“Cleaning – Clean – Cleaning – Cleaning!!”

“Uwah!!”

Boxes of merchandise tumble down and a loud crash finally breaks the riot. The Allmate’s mantra dies down, drawing out the robotic syllables like some old battery-operated contraption. “Clea – a –a – ningggg...”

“Aw, man,” Aoba complains to the sudden silence. The robot wreaking havoc has finally been stopped by virtue of being buried under heaps of spare parts. Honestly, of all the days for Bonjin to malfunction it has to be this one. He could be enjoying himself at the movies right now but –

“Scanning complete,” Ren announces. “No harmful software detected.”

“Thanks, Ren. I’ll check it from here,” Aoba calls out, lifting his coil and selecting the new email. He lasts all of one second before bursting out in laughter.

The email is empty save for the photo attachment. Noiz and Koujaku are in line at the cinema, neither of them looking particularly pleased at the arrangement but it’s the caption that keeps Aoba snickering.

_Community Service._

Wiping away tears from the corner of his eyes, Aoba replies with a grin on his face.

_Enjoy the movie~!ヾ(・▽・メ)ノ_

* * *

The previous screening ends and people trickle out, gushing about the movie and the parts they particularly liked. The queue starts moving.

As they pass the blown up movie poster, the Eirin Rating catches Koujaku’s attention. Heh. Payback time. “Lucky for you brat, you’ve come with an adult.”

“What are you talking about?” Noiz asks, annoyed.

“It’s R-15,” Koujaku says, slow and deliberate as if he’s talking to a kid. “Only those fifteen and up can watch unsupervised.”

Noiz’s pierced brow ticks, then he gets an idea. Casually hooking his thumb on the front of his pants, he pulls on the fabric and looks down like he’s checking something.

“O – Oi!” Koujaku’s scandalized exclamation brings Noiz’s attention back up.

Releasing his pants, Noiz smirks. “Fifteen and up, right? I’m good.”

A look of morbid realization overtakes Koujaku’s expression. “Aoba was right. You _are_ a pervert.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Noiz says with a shrug.

* * *

“Hey, who’s that guy?”

Koujaku’s frown etches deeper but he keeps his eyes on the screen. Beside him the crunching of popcorn and slurping of soda resume for a brief moment before –

“What’s his deal? He’s a villain right?”

“Can you _please_ just shut up and watch?” Koujaku grits out.

“You didn’t tell me this was a sequel,” Noiz accuses in an undertone.

“It’s a fairly simple premise, even your tiny brain should be able to follow.” Koujaku side-eyes his companion, imagining how much enjoyable the experience would’ve been if it was Aoba seated beside him and not some stupid brat.

The shadows only serve to accentuate the unimpressed expression Noiz is wearing. He turns away from Koujaku with a huff, hogging the popcorn bucket to himself for the rest of the screening.

With the questions seemingly halted, Koujaku turns his attention back to the movie. The re-mastered quality seems even more engaging than the first time he’s watched it. A bit of nostalgia seeps in and his lips curl into a relaxed smile.

“Heh. What a loser.”

Of course, he shouldn’t have expected his peace to last. Koujaku does his best to ignore the comment which is obviously directed at the on-screen character who’d just had his ass handed to him.

“The hell? He should’ve finished him off!” Noiz complains, more to himself than anyone else. The pacing is a bit too slow for him, he can’t imagine what Aoba would enjoy about this piece. Truth be told, he did look up a bit about the movie beforehand; the brief summary made it look so much simpler and it’s a little annoying to learn how much more complex the story really is. The aesthetic is especially foreign to him, though he can’t ignore he obvious connection with Koujaku and his Rib team; maybe that’s why it’s irrationally pissing him off.

The rest of the movie plays out with Koujaku’s patience wearing thinner and thinner at every unnecessary comment that comes out of Noiz’ mouth. It’s actually surprising how he manages to be coherent given how he keeps stuffing himself with all the food he’d bought.

“Pfft. Is that supposed to be a battle cry or something?” Noiz chuckles in between bites of a chili dog. He then nudges Koujaku with his elbow. “Hey, you say that a lot, too -- _Uryahh_.”

The insulting mimicry has Koujaku’s hands curling into fists. It’s the film’s damn climax, is it too much to ask that he watch this part in peace? “It’s a breathing technique,” he hisses curtly. “Now can you just shut up?”

A pause in the chewing, then. “Whatever.”

Koujaku could almost hear the way Noiz rolled his eyes but he opts to ignore it. Somehow, some way the show ends without actual bloodshed on his end.

“What kind of ending was that?”

Not yet, at least.

“It’s a trilogy,” Koujaku answers in a clipped tone. “They’ll be showing the final part a month from now.” He jerks his head at the Coming Soon poster that they happen to pass on their way out of the cinema.

“Well this is stupid,” Noiz complains, dusting cheese powder off his hands. “I’m not even going to see that. You just wasted my time.”

“Why not?”

“It’s boring.”

“Hmph.” Koujaku takes to the escalator, descending to the lower floor. “That’s not surprising coming from you.”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?”

“All you know is your stupid games.” Koujaku mockingly looks at the younger man, the one step difference on the escalator has their eyes almost at the same level. “You clearly don’t have a refined bone in your body.”

“Say that again and I’ll _break_ every bone in your body,” Noiz spits back.

“Real threatening,” Koujaku scoffs, grabbing Noiz by the shoulder and steering him towards the exit.

Noiz is quick to shrug off the offending hand. “So, what. This is it?”

“Is what it?”

“Your date idea.” Noiz clarifies with furrowed brows. “You just see a movie, then you go home. It’s pathetic.”

A grin spreads Koujaku’s lips wide. There’s a spring in his steps as he keeps walking. “You really are inexperienced.” Hah. “The real fun starts when I bring them home.” He turns to bestow a smirk on Noiz but stops when he finds only air beside him. “What--?” He whips around, confused. He’s not worried, definitely not. Noiz is too old to get lost in a mall, the idea itself is hilarious. He supposes he could just leave him behind – oh, wait. There he is.

The top of Noiz’ signature beanie stands out from the crowd, paused right outside some shop, and Koujaku heads towards it. “Suddenly disappearing like that is rude, you know,” he says once he’s close enough to be sure that Noiz can hear him. “Hey.” He prompts when Noiz doesn’t even glance at him. “I was talking to you.”

Noiz doesn’t even blink, eyes trained on whatever it is beyond the shop window that has a hold on his full attention.

“What are you even–?” Koujaku turns to look and the rest of his words catches in his throat.

It’s a pet store. With a litter of young rabbits on display. Most are curled up together in some furry imitation of a patch of grass. Some are playing around, a few of them are nibbling on treats. As if it had sensed the staring, one of the rabbits looks up, whiskers twitching.

Koujaku thinks he hears Noiz’ breath hitch.

“I want one.”

“You what?” The question leaves Koujaku’s lips even before he had time to process it. Noiz looks up at him, looking almost offended.

“I’m getting one.”

“No, you’re not.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Noiz retorts, taking a step towards the pet store’s entrance to prove his point.

A vein throbs on Koujaku’s forehead. “What do you even know about taking care of a pet?”

“….”

“….”

“I want one,” Noiz repeats.

“That’s not a valid answer.” Koujaku grabs Noiz by the arm and forcibly drags him away from the store. The younger man puts up a resistance but Koujaku ploughs on until they’ve turned a corner.

Noiz’ brows say angry but the pout on his lips spell out petulant. “If _my_ date asked me to buy them something I would’ve gotten it without asking.”

Choking sounds come from the hairdresser’s throat and he faces Noiz with a twisted sort of grin. “This is _not_ a date, you little shit.”

“It’s a _hypothetical_ date,” Noiz cuts back. “And you absolutely suck at it.”

“Given the way you’re acting it wouldn’t surprise me if _hypothetical dates_ are the only ones you can get!” Koujaku fails to control his volume and ends up shouting.

They’re causing a scene. Noiz’ hands curl into fists, a growl reverberating from the back of his throat. Koujaku clenches his jaw in response, bracing himself for a fight. The other mall-goers are steering away from the two, sensing the murderous vibe they’re exuding and wanting no part of it.

Noiz strikes first but Koujaku expects it and blocks him in time. He throws Noiz off of him and follows through with a punch of his own. Noiz ducks, swinging out his leg in a kick aimed at the older man’s side. It connects but Koujaku takes the opportunity to trap his limb and haul him off-kilter. Noiz falls but he brings Koujaku down with him, they crash on the floor and the altercation takes a turn for the worse.

Punches rain down on his face and chest but Koujaku has endured worse. He kicks Noiz off and climbs over him to return the favor. Arm wound back, Koujaku holds Noiz up by the scruff of his shirt when his ringtone for an incoming call breaks through their harsh breathing. Noiz takes the chance when Koujaku gets distracted to push the Rib leader away. Koujaku lands on his ass but he can’t be bothered to kick back. Instead, he sends a warning glare to Noiz and answers the call.

“Yes, hello?”

“Koujaku, hey!”

Upon hearing that voice, Koujaku instantly straightens up, fixing his hair on reflex as he pulls up the video screen. “Aoba!”

“Is Noiz still with you?” Aoba leans to the side as though hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond.

Reluctantly, Koujaku checks up on the younger man, finding him to be brushing off dust from his clothes. “Yeah, he’s here. Why?” Noiz is still glaring at him and Koujaku doesn’t bother to hide his displeasure.

“I feel bad for cancelling on you guys at the last minute,” Aoba says. “So I figured the least I can do is invite you guys over for dinner.”

“You really don’t have to,” Koujaku assures him, not because he finds the apology inadequate but because he’d really rather not spend any more time with Noiz and thereby ruin what’s left of his day.

“But I already told Granny that you guys will be dropping by.” Aoba looks crestfallen and just like that Koujaku’s resolve crumbles.

“A-alright, we’ll be there.”

“Great! I’ll see you, then! Bye~”

“Bye.”

Switching off his Coil, Koujaku faces Noiz once more. “You have two options, punk.”

The disinterested look on Noiz morphs into a challenging one. “Oh yeah?”

“Promise to be on your best behavior and we’ll head over to Aoba’s place,” Koujaku states in a tone that is clearly a threat more than anything. “Or you can be an ass and I’ll send you straight to the emergency room instead. That way the rest of us can have a civil dinner.”

“You just want me out of the picture so you can get on with your lame attempts to hook up with Aoba.” Noiz exposes his teeth in a nasty grin. “No way I’d let that happen, old man.”

“This has nothing at all to do with that!”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“And where do you think you’re going?” On second thought, Koujaku should’ve just let Noiz walk away and be rid of him but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“Unlike you, I don’t get off on freeloading,” Noiz calls out as he makes his way through the crowd, leaving a bristling Koujaku with no choice but to follow.

* * *

Aoba delights at the box of steam cakes presented to him. Tae is still in the middle of preparing dinner when Koujaku and Noiz arrive and she huffs upon seeing the store-bought dessert. She doesn’t say much about it save for telling Aoba to store it in their refrigerator for the mean time, then she shoos them out of the kitchen so she can cook in peace.

Ren leads the way to Aoba’s room where the last rays of sunlight are seeping out of the open veranda. Aoba seats himself on the bed. Koujaku and Noiz eye each other for a split second, gauging that there’s only room for one more person to sit beside the blue-haired man. Sparks light up the corners of their eyes as they unsubtly attempt to elbow each other out of the way. It’s an awkward dance as they shuffle into the room, quick paces deterred by how they’re more focused on pushing the other away than on getting to their destination.

“Uh guys?” Aoba’s question distracts the two from what is bound to be the start of another scuffle. Ren has climbed onto the bed, curled up beside his master with a similarly confused expression that’s made somewhat hilarious by his tilted head with the tongue that’s sticking out.

Koujaku and Noiz jump away from each other as if burned. They find their own spots on the floor with Koujaku taking off his sword and leaning it against the wall to be able to sit comfortably. It’s a little awkward how they have to look up at Aoba and the latter seems to notice this. Sheepishly, Aoba relocates to the floor with his back resting against the side of his bed.

“So how was the movie?” Aoba asks brightly, taking the fact that neither one of them showed up at his doorstep bloodied as a good sign.

“It was even better than I remember,” comes Koujaku’s honest reply.

“That’s because your memory is already fading, old man.” Noiz takes the chance to make a jab before giving Aoba a look that’s almost affectionate. “It would’ve been better if you were there.”

“I already said sorry.” Aoba pouts. “Bonjin just went nuts. I really don’t understand how since I do periodic maintenance on him.” Shaking his head, Aoba leans forward and replaces his pout with a grin. “Maybe we can see another movie the next time our schedules align.”

“You know I always have time for you, Aoba,” Koujaku says, the warmth in his voice betraying the smug idea in his head daring Noiz to come up with a better response. Noiz frowns at him as though he’d read his thoughts. The corner of Koujaku’s lips curls up in triumph.

“It will be my treat next time,” Noiz offers, narrowed eyes staring at Koujaku in his periphery.

“That’s mighty generous of you,” Koujaku grits out with a smile that’s fake enough to pass.

“I’m not paying for everybody,” Noiz clarifies, turning his face away from the hairdresser. “Just for Aoba and me.”

“Oi now...”

Sensing the lurking threat, Aoba quickly raises his hands in an appeasing gesture. “Y-You don’t have to do that, Noiz.”

“But I want to.”

“That’s awfully nice but I can’t ask you to pay for me,” Aoba insists. He’s the older one here; he shouldn’t be the one getting treated to things.

“Why not?”

“Because he doesn’t need you to,” Koujaku replies in Aoba’s stead. “Learn to take no for an answer, brat.”

Ignoring Koujaku, Noiz’ gaze pierces Aoba. “You let _this guy_ treat you to a movie.” He punctuates the accusation by jerking his thumb over at Koujaku.

“I – Well...” Aoba helplessly looks between the two. “H-He – Koujaku owes me. Yeah.” He nods as if to convince them all. “He keeps on showing up and joining Granny and me for dinner so...”

“You agreed to go on a date,” Noiz surmises, blunt and hard-edged.

“No!”

“We’re just friends!”

“Best friends!”

The consecutive denials shouted at him from both sides does nothing to change Noiz’ unimpressed expression. Both men are red-faced and it’s evident how close he’d hit the mark. Damn.

“I invited you, too, didn’t I?” Aoba goes on. “We’re all just friends... hanging out... doing friends stuff...”

Noiz side-eyes Koujaku who refuses to meet his gaze, lips thinned into a line. Sliding his focus back on Aoba, Noiz doesn’t even stutter. “Then what if I asked you out on a date?”

The whole room goes quiet for a second with Koujaku gaping with incredulity at Noiz, Noiz staring intently at Aoba, and Aoba not knowing where to look as he flushes red to the roots of his hair. Suddenly, Aoba stands up. “I – I think I heard Granny calling me to help with dinner. Excuse me!” He scrambles out of the room, accidentally kicking down a pile of magazines but he doesn’t even look back. The door slams following his exit, leaving the tense atmosphere that’s turning arctic with the cold night air blowing through the veranda.

“You...” Koujaku turns to Noiz with a glare in place. “That was a fucking low blow.”

“It was a perfectly valid question,” Noiz returns, brows furrowed. “Don’t complain when you’re too much of a wuss to ask him out properly.”

“I’m getting there!”

“Too slow.”

“He didn’t even say yes to you!”

“The look on his face says he’s considering it.”

Koujaku wants to punch the smugness right off of Noiz’ face.

“Face it, old man, I am way better at this than you will ever be.”

Oh that is _it_. Koujaku rounds on Noiz, irate. “You barely did anything on our hypothetical date.”

“Hey, I bought you food.” Noiz scrunches his nose in distaste. “Not my fault your ancient stomach can’t handle it.”

“Dating someone entails more than that.” It’s a waste of breath trying to lecture someone who’s determined not to listen to him but Koujaku is riled up and he just keeps going. “It’s about making sure your date enjoys themselves.”

“Well you did a spectacular job demonstrating that,” Noiz says, flat. “Had the time of my life back there.”

“You-!”

Noiz leans forward, intimidating. “When I take Aoba out, I’ll fucking pay attention to him from the get-go; hold his fucking hand and shower him in kisses. He’d be begging to cut the date short so we can get on with more _pressing_ matters.”

“That’s your idea of being romantic?” Koujaku scoffs. “For all you know they’d be unwanted advances.”

Noiz leers. “Last time I kissed Aoba, he wasn’t exactly furious about it.”

“You what?!”

“You heard me.”

The two stare each other down, not even bothering to hide their contempt. Finally, Koujaku snaps.

“You think you’re a better kisser than me? You think you’re a better cuddler?”

“Fuck yeah I am.”

“Come over here and prove it, punk.”

“Fine.”

Pushing himself off his seat, Noiz crowds Koujaku’s space with an unchanging mien. There’s a determined gleam in Koujaku’s visible eye and a barely noticeable blush high on his cheeks. He moves closer until can feel the other’s breath ghosting over his lips.

Koujaku is not backing down. He’s livid at how this scrawny bastard managed to get to first base with Aoba when he can barely handle the idea of holding Aoba’s hand. Noiz might have just said it to rile him up but Aoba’s reaction to the date proposition from earlier wouldn’t have been so drastic if there was absolutely nothing going on. Shit. The piercings on Noiz’ face glint as if they’re taunting him.

This is so stupid.

Messy blond hair is revealed as Noiz pulls off his beanie, planting both hands on either side of Koujaku’s hips as their eyes lock. Strong fingers grip him by the jaw, fingernails nearly digging into his skin as they angle his face. Well, then.

“Dinner’s ready! You – um...  oh wow.”

Noiz doesn’t flinch, merely shifting his gaze over to door where Aoba stands suspended in disbelief. Koujaku, for his part, quickly drops his hand and backs away from the blond that’s all but pressed up against him.

Koujaku scrambles to explain himself. "This isn’t what it looks like.”

“I'm proving a point,” Noiz adds, probably thinking that he’s being helpful.

Aoba just stares at them, his mouth twitching as he tries to form a coherent response. “Sure,” he finally says. Clearing his throat, Aoba continues averting his narrowed eyes from the two on his floor. “You know what, I’m not even going to ask how it ended up like that. Let’s just...”He lets the sentence trail as he exits the room, leaving the door open for the other two to follow.

With Aoba’s departure, Noiz picks himself up and pulls the beanie back over his head. He looks down at Koujaku, contemplative.

Not missing anything, Koujaku puts on a weary expression to match the curious one on Noiz’. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You’re the one who came on to me.”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d actually fall for something so stupid.”

Noiz blinks then looks Koujaku up and down. “Didn’t think so, either,” he shrugs. “Aoba was redder than before when he saw us.”

“Of course he would be,” Koujaku argues as they head out the door, willing the heat on his face to dissipate before he has to face Tae. “Let’s just agree to never speak of it again.”

“Oh?” Noiz throws a smirk over his shoulder at Koujaku. “But where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> They’re going to end up in a three-way you just know it. Sadly that story is for another time and this work will remain a oneshot for now.
> 
> “Think you’re a better kisser than me? [...]” is from [princesslibrarian ](http://princesslibrarian.tumblr.com/post/76387001951)
> 
> [True Love by P!nk and Lily Allen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A) make me think of KouNoi, listen up~


End file.
